


囚（三）

by Ninepumpkins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninepumpkins/pseuds/Ninepumpkins





	囚（三）

被囚禁的日子里，时间都是静止的。  
我到底被关了多久呢，钟宇闲下来的时候会想。当然他很少有这样的机会，他大部分的时候都在跟那位医生的性爱中度过。  
“看着我。”男人细瘦有力的手指搭上他的下巴。  
眼前雾蒙蒙一片，那是汗水还是泪水造成的钟宇并不清楚，他现在几乎被干的神志不清，即使是这样，他还是能看见男人透着光的眼神。  
他的眼睛可真好看，典型的桃花眼，眼睫下垂的时候显得温柔又多情，钟宇甚至在这个时候还分心想起来，自己第一眼见到他的时候，也曾被他眼里的温柔所吸引。  
“啊！”  
男人的一记深顶结束了钟宇的遐想，被顶到前列腺的快感让他瞬间软了手脚，男人顺势抱起他，自下而上的操干着他，“不要分心。”  
他好像有点不满，下身的动作逐渐加快，像是惩罚。  
“慢……慢点……不要……啊！”那根粗长的性器仿佛要捅穿他一样，钟宇甚至有种想要干呕的冲动，后穴又痛又痒，那种感觉很奇怪但总归不会太差，他已经学会在这样有悖常伦的交合中找到快感。  
“小骗子……”男人亲昵的蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，依旧凶狠的进出着他的小穴，像是印证男人的话一样，性器退出的时候带起一阵空虚，随即又顶到更深处，这样交替的快感折磨钟宇，他难耐的抓着男人的后背，从他手腕上一直延伸到床头的锁链也发出阵阵异响。  
“好吵……”男人皱着好看的眉，他用唇摩挲着钟宇的唇，“我们不要锁链了，你不要逃好不好……”  
“好……”个屁！  
“你真是……”男人听到这样的回答并不惊讶，他只是凝视着钟宇，长的过分的睫毛几乎扑棱到钟宇脸上，“小骗子啊……”  
你才是老恶魔！钟宇忿忿不平的想。  
男人湿热的吻终于落了下来，他快要射了，钟宇知道，他最喜欢在射精前将他吻得喘不过气，像条濒死的鱼。  
他的手臂穿过钟宇膝窝，手扣在钟宇的背后，那是一个紧紧将人抱在怀里的姿势，他的确是快射了，下身的侵犯达到了一个可怕的速度，钟宇流出来的肠液都被打成了细小的泡沫。  
“唔……唔……”钟宇上面的嘴被死死吻住，下面的嘴又被肉棒疯狂插着，致命的快感终于将他击垮，精液喷涌而出，男人也在他高潮时肠道的夹击下缴械投降。  
性爱过后的钟宇整个人都是无力的，他的腿还软绵绵的挂在医生的手臂上，男人抬起他的大腿，啃咬着他大腿内侧的柔嫩的皮肤，这个动作让钟宇觉得很不舒服，长时间的性爱让他的大腿根非常酸疼。  
看到钟宇白皙肌肤上的吻痕，男人似乎非常满意，他将头靠在钟宇肩膀上，眼睛笑成了月牙，像个小孩子一样，抱着钟宇抱着心爱的玩具，他演的可真像，钟宇心想。  
“明天……”钟宇听见他说，“不锁你了。”  
什么？他的话实在是太令人震惊，钟宇不由得去看向他的脸，试图判断出他话里的真伪，可以男人并没有给他这个机会，他将脸埋在钟宇的脖颈间，说道，“困了，快睡觉吧。”  
“真的吗？”钟宇还是觉得不敢置信，他从被囚禁到现在，男人一直对他采取非常强硬的手段，他也不相信男人会在不确定他是否会逃跑的情况下给他自由，这无疑在给他这个机会。  
“真的。”男人强硬的按住他，将他锁在怀里，“但是现在好好睡觉。”  
男人在性事后从不清理，他很喜欢钟宇的后穴里含着他的东西，甚至有时候他会将性器插在钟宇后穴里睡觉，像现在这样。  
这个变态！钟宇暗骂。


End file.
